piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1987 Calladega 500
Harold Axel wins his first Calladega 500 in 1987. This is not a historic race but it is a good and well known race. Andrew Axler collides with Murray Clutchburn on the fourth lap on turn two and both flip three times. They don't miss any races although Murray leaks oil. Tom Landis punctured a tire when he hit a debris of Murray and retired on the same lap too. All part timers attend as it is an important race. Misti Motorkrass gets loose and takes out Don Chapcar, part timer Rusty Cornfuel and Thomas Tanrev on lap 113 on the start finish straight while Sammy Smelter punctures a tire on lap 142. Alloy Wilson places second with The King in third. Greg Candyman and Dale Earnhardt Sr taking 4th and 5th and Taylor Bendy good in 6th! Kraig Shiftright 7th and Chick Hicks 8th. Claude Scruggs 9th and Floyd Mulvhill 10th. Transcript Harold Axel Wins! Pinkie: A great race day for Harold Axel! He got the pole and now here HE CROSSES THE FINISH LINE! HAROLD AXEL HAS DONE IT!!!! HAROLD AXEL WINS THE CALLADEGA 500!!!!! Spike: IT'S HAROLD AXEL FOR THE WIN!!!! Harold: AW YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (he arrives to victory lane and by the time everyone finished) Claude: Harold! I know you married Misti but that does not matter right now! You have won at the HARDEST SPEEDWAY IN THE '''WORLD!!! '''This is something I would never do but you have done it! Congratulations! The King: Good job. Ernie: THAT WAS COOL! Kraig: A good race! Alloy: Congratulations Harold! Welcome to Calladega victory lane! Harold: Who knows Claude maybe you can. Dale Sr: Congrats Harold! James Robson: Nice one dude! Floyd: Congrats to Harold Axel! Slide: Good job Harold! Lapis: Congrats Harold! I nearly went speechless! My beach buddy Steven Universe will NOT believe it! Harold: THANKS THE KING, KRAIG SHIFTRIGHT, FLOYD MULVIHILL, SLIDE POWERS, JAMES ROBSON, ERNIE GEARSON, DALE SR AND OTHERS!!!! Results # Harold Axel - 200 laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 laps # The King - 200 laps # Greg Candyman - 200 laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps # Taylor Bendy - 200 laps # Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps # Chick Hicks - 200 laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 laps # Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps # James Robson - 200 laps # Slide Powers - 200 laps # Alex Quint - 200 laps # Cole Speedland - 200 laps # Ernie Gearson - 200 laps # Don Alternators - 200 laps # James Cleanair - 200 laps # Klint Shiftright - 200 laps # Billy Ford - 200 laps # Mike Seasons - 200 laps # Larry Smith - 200 laps # Johnathan Melter - 200 laps # Brad Gonzalez - 200 laps # Bill Shields - 200 laps # Billy Oilchanger - 200 laps # Joe Carbureski - 199 laps # Haul Inngas - 199 laps # Brush Curber - 194 laps(engine) # Eugene Carbureski - 157 laps(crash) # Ron Pitcar - 157 laps(crash) # Sammy Smelter - 141 laps(punctured tire) # Misti Motorkrass - 113 laps(crash) # Don Chapcar - 113 laps(crash) # Thomas Tanrev - 113 laps(crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 112 laps(crash) # Greg Locke - 65 laps(punctured tire) # Tom Landis - 4 laps(punctured tire) # Murray Clutchburn - 4 laps(crash) # Andrew Axler - 4 laps(crash)